


Raoul's Exam

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: All the G1 humans that aren't Spike deserve more screentime, Chip and Raoul are friends, Exam Stress, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Raoul has decided to make the jump from car mechanic to Autobot medic. He's sure he's got this all handled. It'll be a cinch. Right?
Relationships: Raoul/Tracks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Raoul's Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to expand a bit on the G1 human characters. I think if you got rid of Spike and just had Carly, Chip and Raoul as the main characters you'd have a good team with a fun dynamic, so here's a drabble to explore some of that.  
> Also I couldn't help but think that Raoul's skills as a care engineer practically make him a medic in the Autobots eyes, so I decided to expand upon that.  
> All this pretty much exists in my head as how I'd redo G1 if put in charge of it and what arcs I'd put the characters through.

Chip was typing on Teletraan's console when the door opened and Raoul stepped in. His usual casual and relaxed demeanour was gone as he was rapidly flicking through the pages of a thick print out document that Chip had finished for him only a few hours ago.

"Oh man, where is it, where is it?" Raoul said. Chip leaned back from the console.

"What are you looking for?"

"The page about major energon lines, I can't-Ah! There it is!" Raoul let the document thump onto the desk and then he started shakily reading the huge wall of text, mumbling the details of Cybertronian circulatory systems under his breath. Chip watched this all with a slight smile on his face.

"Last minute cramming for tomorrow?"

"There's so much to remember, man. They're so complicated. Also you don't just remember one set of robot anatomy, you have to remember where all their parts go when they transform. There's so much to keep track of. God I'm never gonna pass this exam! Why did I volunteer to become a medic to a bunch of weird aliens?"

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. You'll pass the test."

"You say that. I'm being graded by Ratchet. If I'm not perfect I just know he'll fail me on the spot." Raoul moaned. Chip just laughed.

"Don't worry. You can do this. We all believe in you."

"Thanks man." He leaned back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair. "No one's ever had any expectations of me before. I'm so worried I'll mess this all up."

"It'll be alright. Trust me, all the Autobots think you've got what it takes. When you first arrived I never stopped hearing the story about how you threw a paint can into Megatron's exhaust."

Raoul gave a little smile.

"Thanks." He turned back to the book "And thanks for translating this medical book for me. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere at all if it hadn't been for this thing."

"Thanks. I've been working with Perceptor and Wheeljack on a translation program for a while now. I hope it was readable."

"I have the feeling this would be just as hard to read however it was translated. Translate something fun next time, like a movie, or song or something."

Chip laughed.

"That would be interesting. I wonder what Cybertronian music is like."

"Well, we're gonna have to find out. Now I really gotta memorise this bit about replacing t-cogs."

At that moment the door opened and Tracks entered. His face lit up as he saw the humans.

"Raoul, you're here!" he exclaimed.

"Tracks! There you are! About time!" Raoul shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "I need you to transform right now!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Transform!"

Tracks looked a bit helpless but did as he said and turned into his corvette form. Raoul walked over and popped open his hood. The blue car giving a quick little 'eep' as he did.

"Okay, so... let me get this right. That bit over there is you motor relay circuits."

"Yes."

"And that bit moves to you upper abdomen when you transform."

"That's correct."

"And these wires here lead to the protective casing around your transforming cog."

"Yes, indeed, that's right."

Raoul leaned further into Tracks hood and started poking at the machinery.

"And in order to remove the t-cog I'd need to move these bits here, then remove these wires-"

Tracks gave a ticklish squeak and the car drove back. He hastily transformed back into his root mode, and slammed his hood back shut.

"Raoul, you don't have to disassemble me right here and now."

"I still need to practice and remember all of this stuff." Raoul whined.

"And you will. You've done a fine job already." Tracks kneeled down and picked up Raoul in his hands. He gave a soft smile to the young man. "I have every confidence in you. I know you'll do well."

Raoul sighed.

"I know, I don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't. I think you've been working far too much. It might be better for you to take a break. Maybe we should go out for a drive."

"I dunno, maybe I should carry on reading Chip's book."

"If you keep trying like this you'll be burnt out before you even reach the test. Let's get a nice rest." Tracks said, standing up and still holding Raoul. He kept complaining the whole time, but eventually Tracks successfully got him out of the room. Chip gave a little smile before he turned back to his computer monitor. He was sure it would all go fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
